The tin mans bodyguard
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: DG and Cain have hired Bella a bodyguard to protect them when they seat to rainy town. Rated for Violence, sexuality, and language.
1. Chapter 1

As the doors opened to review a woman came into a room. Where two people were waiting for her; both sit in chairs. As the young woman took her seat, "thank you for joining us today Bella."

Bella was wearing a black hat, a dark blue corset top, black pants and long black boots with a heel. She was sitting across from DG and Wyatt. Bella had looked up to Wyatt and DG not only as friends, but they were her second family too. She never wanted to disappoint both of them ever.

DG was almost like a sister to her; Wyatt was like an older brother, he had teach her; how to be a tin man, shoot, hand to hand combat. Even Glitch show her some fighting moves, Jeb showed her how to use a knife.

"You both wanted to see me" Bella was waiting for them.

"Yes, our enemies have gotten stronger. With our lives in danger as well as the life's of our children. what were asking you; is will you be out children bodyguard?" Both of them asked her.

"I would do anything you two asked of me. Besides you two are like a family to me. As is everyone here so my answer is yes."

Both DG and Wyatt look at each other they said "we both think it's best if we send them and you to the other side and try to keep a low profile."

"It will be done you two can count on me. " Bella stood up and shake hands with both of them.

The next room four children were playing a game, "children your father and I need to talk to you all." All four of them stood up and walked over to them.

Wyatt look at his children spoke to them, "Christian, William, Peter and Emily. We need to send you all away our enemies have gotten smarter. Your mother and I love you four very much, we think it's too dangerous for you all to be here. So we think it's best if you were sent to the other side." Wyatt look at Bella. "Bella, will took you all and keep an eye on all of you. Listen to everything she tells you; then after all of this is over with, will call you all back. And remember the one thing family is very important look out for each other and took care of each other." Wyatt and DG pulled there children in for a group hug, all of them holding on to each other tightly.

Bella watched the scene it made her sad, this two were the best rulers, husband and wife and parents; she had ever meet. Going to the other side, wasn't going to be easy. Sure it would be hard, but she understood better then anyone else that this don't just hurt the parents to be separate from there children, but them too.

DG summoned the travel storm when the twisted hit them, they were gone. DG turn around to face her husband they both wrapped there arms around each other tightly.

"They will be safe, Bella the best protector they have." Wyatt whispers in her ear. Leans down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"I know she's the best, she beat out ever men. But it's all thanks to you, she did." DG had one thought going through her; " the OZ will never be the same without them here. Please let this end quickly and bring my family back safely. "

The other side

Bella and the four children arrived at somewhere called "Forks, Washington."

They had arrived at a two story house that was deep in the woods, the house was painted white. Entering the house the five of them walked around inside the house it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The oldest and the youngest sisters would share a room together as would the twin boys and the last bedroom went to Bella. All of the rooms had made ready beds, clothes in the closest, the bathrooms were all ready for them; the food was ready for them in the kitchen. There was a big couch, two chairs, a small table and a dining room table.

All of them would be going to school trying to keep a low profile, it was getting late it was time for bed. Kissing both Christian and Emily on the forehead goodnight, checking on the twin boys William and Peter hugging them both tightly.

Bella put away her tin man uniform, but kept her gun and knife with her; as she checked one more time on everyone before turning off the lamp. "I hope will be home soon." She thought before closing her eyes fallen asleep.

The next morning

Bella had waking everyone up, made sure they took there baths, did the girls hair, everyone brush there teeth, ate breakfast. She find a red pickup truck, they all fit inside the truck. She got the kids to school on time, then she drive to the high school. She picked up her schedule for school, drive up to the students parking lot.

When she got out her school bag and her bag lunch. Her gun was well hiding as was her knife. Bella notice that everyone was staring at her; shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "What wrong with this people, act like they never seen a girl before." She thought to herself.

Some of the popular people were watching her. She kept walking without a care in the world, what she was protecting was so much more.

Her first class was english taking a seat in the back, notice that a girl with black spike hair, pale skin and green eyes looked like she was dancing. The second was a honey blonde hair; blue eyes and pale skin was taller then the short girl. Bella could tell they were a couple, you would have to be an idiot or blind not to see it.

Both of them kept looking at her and giving her hateful glares, she give them a look both were shocked. Being a tin man and working with the queen and the king teach her to keep her cool.

During class the teacher asked Bella to come up to the front tell everyone about herself. She told everyone her nieces and nephews had just moved her and the town was different from home. After the bell ring she grabbed her stuff and was out the door as the couple watch her leave to her next class.

"What do you think of the new girl?" The blonde asked his girlfriend .

"She's different and the look she give as says I'm not afraid of anything. What do you think Jasper?" Giving him a light kiss.

"I don't know what to think of her; she very mysterious. I don't like her either." He act anger at her for no reason and don't know why.

"I don't like her either." She looked at him; should we teach her lesson after school."

"Yes, let teach her a lesson." Both them text there friends telling them about the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella made it to her next class, government. "Should be easy." She thought to herself.

There were four people in this class two girls and two boys in this class, the two girls looks were different one had long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin; she could be a super model, but she look more like a girl with a sliver spoon up her ass. The other girl had light brown hair, pale skin and light brown eyes. The two boys one was very tall muscular had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes also had pale skin and the last boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and look a tan skin.

Even they give her hateful looks and she give them a dark look, they looked somewhere else. "People with spoons up there asses. Great it's like I'm back in tin man school again."

After class ended they were still watching me; they people need to get a life. Had a feeling that this popular group would try and make my life a living hell.

"What a freak!"

"Who the hell does she think she is."

"She don't look scared or afraid."

"She will learn her place soon enough."

The third class went by fast as did the fourth class and it was lunchtime. She sit in her truck and ate her lunch was watching everything as well. After she enter the building again, she made it to her sixth class took the sit in the back since all the other seats were taken.

All of the students enter the class, then two people from the popular group came in the girl had blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. The boy had frozen hair; messy on top of his head, lanky, tall and had green eyes and pale skin. The girl give him a kiss on the cheek and he was sitting next to her. "Great, just great." I thought as the teacher began his lesson I started paying attention to the teacher and then out of the corner of my eye I saw the same glare, give him a look. He turned away from me fast, I smirked.

After almost an hour and thirty minutes the class was over with, I grab my bag made for the door fast next class was gym.

"Edward, was it just me; is that girl very weird or what."

" I don't know, Tanya she wasn't afraid at all. Her glare was ice cold, then she smirked like my glare don't scared her at all." He watched the girl walk away, then she stops almost, start looking around as if something going to jump out and get her.

All of there friends were in the gym waiting on them, they were all talking about the new girl and they all changed for class. When they all came out, she came out in her gym shorts and t-shirt. The whole class notice she look very firm, but she had a scar on her arm like she had been shot.

Bella know that everyone saw her scar on her right arm, she had been shot when she was in the parade with Wyatt and his family, when a madman came out of nowhere was getting ready to shot Emily. She had grab her trying to get the child behind her; when the man fired, the bullet hit her in the arm. She could remember the pain, then she remembers falling on the ground and she got her gun out shot the son of bitch in the head.

The gym class started remembering her training days not only with Wyatt and the tin man training had help her out a lot.

School was finally over with getting dress and grabbing her bookbag, when she made it to the parking lot. There was group of the popular kids coming over to her; "What the hell is there problem." She drop her bag on the ground ready for a fight. "What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled at them.

"Your the problem you fucking bitch."

"I guess your parents don't teach any of you any manners." Bella had a smile on her face.

"Mike, teach her a lesson." He was getting ready to slap her; when she surpise him with a quick kick to the jaw. He fall to the side, landing on his face.

Jessica couldn't believe it, she looked to Tyler he nod his head. He had a fist ready to hit her; when she punch him to the face broken his nose. He cried in pain as he hold his nose.

Lauren and Jessica were ready to took her down together when, Bella surpise them both with some quick fighting dancing Glitch had showed her. Both of the girls were down for the count, then someone wrapped there arms around her waist, saw the other guy with the honey blonde hair running at her. Bella lifted up her leg kicking him in the face, then she hit Emmett in the face with her elbow. Then kick him in the balls hard.

Three girls left and the one guy, "had enough, yet."

"You win." and moved out of her way, picking up her bag. "So much for a low profile." She whispers to herself.

Driving to pick up the kids from school, when to the house to do there homework at the dining table.

"How about pizza and ice cream tonight sound." She asked them all.

" Yes! " All of them yelled loudly.

Driving into town Bella had got some children books to read to them at night. They were on there way to the pizza place, when she heard loud crying, telling and screaming. "Christian, get your brothers and sister to the truck, roll up the windows and lock the doors. Wait until I get back."

Bella took off down the alleyway pulled her gun out behind her back, being quite as possible. What she saw next shocked her to the core.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella knew who both of the girls were it was Rosalie and Alice both scared and crying. There were five men there holding them against there will, two men in each sides of them ripped opened both of the girls blouses. The leader grab Rosalie by her blonde hair kiss her roughly on the lips. He had his hand in her pants touching her sexual against her will.

Bella took her gun shot the leader in the shoulder, he yelled in pain. "Fuck, go kill whoever that is." Bella hide in the dark.

The first guy went flying backwards hitting his head, the second guy was getting hit in the face and had his wrist twisted the wrong way.

The third guy went into the dark alleyway a knife flew out but him in the chest. The four guy drop Alice to the ground then he waited for whoever it was to come out of hiding. "What the fuck."

Rosalie and Alice both saw who it was, "Bella?!" Both were shocked and surprised to see her.

Bella wait for the last guy standing to make a move, he run at her. Bella hit him in the face and chest and pulled her gun out shot him in both of his legs. She turned to Rosalie and Alice. "Go, now." Both of them run down the alleyway kept running until they run into Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

Rosalie cried and so did Alice, "can you guys go check on, Bella for us." There boyfriends and brother give them a worried look. "She saved our life's, please go make sure she's safe." Edward took off as fast as he could down the alleyway.

By the time him and Jasper reached the alleyway, all five men were either groaning or were dead. Edward look to his brother, "Bella, who is she really?"

"I don't know, man but she save my girlfriend and my sister. Now I feel like a monster." Jasper took a deep breath then spoke again, "we may not do what they did. But were same as them, how many people have we hurt and beat up. I'm going to talk to Bella tomorrow and apologize to her."

"If she forgive us, you knew what I just realized that she knew hand to hand combat. Whoever teach her most have been really good." Edward realize that about her; her skills were no laughing matter.

Jasper had nod his head, "I thought the same too, wonder who could show her so many moves, but some of it just wasn't hand to hand combat, she look like she was dancing too. These were many different fighting skills and she very smart too."

"Let get the girls check out at the hospital and the morning we talk to Bella, at school tomorrow."

All of them went to the hospital, were Rose and Alice were looked at question, stripped off there clothes, photographs. After been there all night everyone took the day off. Decide to took the day off from school all but Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

They waited for Bella to arrive but she never showed up.

Bella and the children don't go to school all them stayed at home, thinking of what to do should they return home or stay in the town until everything was safe to return home.

After school was over with Edward told his friend and brother to return home.

Edward was desperate for answers, he need to find Bella and fast. Going to the home office, Edward asked them for Bella address so he could deliver some homework to her. After they pulled her address handed it to him; he start to drive feeling that felt like hours, when it was only an hour.

Driving down the long driveway seeing a two story house with white paint. He walked off to the front door knocking getting no answer, he walked around back when he hard a loud noise coming from the woods. Following the noise he saw a green light was shocked by what he saw.

Christian and Emily were practicing there magic, the two boys were fishing and Bella she was working out and working on her fighting moves. Then Bella tossed some knives into a target and shooting her gun.

Edward couldn't took his eyes off of them.

"Emily, be careful."

" Christian, I'll be fine. "

Emily was crawling up a tree when the branch snap and both the girl and the branch fall in the river.

Edward saw the girl fall in taking everything out of his pockets running down the river jumping in swimming after the little girl. He grab her lifting her into his arms, they made it over the edge.

Bella and the children were waiting on them; looking at him and Emily, she said out loud. "So much for keeping a low profile."

Edward still had the little girl in his arms, walking up to Bella, "Who are you all?"

Bella took Emily in her arms making sure, she was alright. "Its a long story." As Christian, William and Peter took up against Bella side.

"Mommy and daddy are going to be so mad." Both of twin boys said out loud.

Bella look right at Edward, "it's not safe to talk out here. Let go back to the house, get dried off and will have our talk."

Edward went to his car to pull out his gym clothes, making his way inside he notice the older girl with dark hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin must be Christian, the two twin boys both had tan skin; ice blue eyes and blonde hair. He don't know there name's but he got Christian and Emily names; but not the boys names.

Christian look at him, "are you going to sit down or stared at us all day?"

Edward shake his head sit down with the twin boys, "so, what are your names? I know your Christian and your younger sister name is Emily. But you two I don't get your names." He point at the two brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's William, he's the oldest twin and Peter is the youngest." Christian looked at her brother's. "Why, were you watching us?"

"I was looking for Bella at school and couldn't find her; so I sent my brothers home to took care of there girlfriends. Then I decide to find Bella on my own cause I oh her a big thank you and an apology too."

Christian give him a look, "an apology for what?"

Edward couldn't lie to them, "me, family and friends were getting ready to hurt her to teach her a lesson for coming into our school and for her thinking she was so much better then us." By the time Edward finished his explanation, he realized how stupid, how very wrong it sound now; it don't make sense until now that his words were worst things he's ever said.

Christian now saw a change in the man since he saved her sister life. "Its like looking into a mirror you thought, of course I'm invisible I can do anything and later on you realize the truth. Your not liking, what your looking at now are you. Now everything's changed."

Edward, look at Christian, "yes, I don't like, who I have become. I wanna change but I wonder if it's too late."

"It's never too late to change if you don't try. Sure you were a jerk, but the only way to change is to ask yourself. How you got so bad in the first place? Look at your past and present. Then decide what kind of future you want for yourself? That's the only way you can figure it out. Then when you decide to be who you are then you'll have your answer."

Edward had many questions, but he had two questions he could think of to ask, "What does Bella do for a living?" The second question was, "how teach her to fight like that?" That was the only questions that would come to mind. "Her skills were extraordinary and improve."

Christian, William and Peter were looking at him; then the three of them grab a pack pulled out a book, walking over to him; they handed him the book. It was a tin man training book and the rules were in there to serve, protect and defend people royal and the poor from danger. "Our aunt Bella is tin man and bodyguard, she watches and protect us from danger." William look at him spoke to him; "Our father, older brother and uncle's teach her everything they know." Peter give him a look, "don't ever hurt another lady again, bud other wise you and I are going to have a problem."

"I promise from now, on I won't hurt another innocent person again."

After an hour Edward read two chapters in the book, when the little girl run up to him hug; him around his waist. Then pick her up and hug her, then she kiss him on the cheek, "thank you, for saving my life." Edward whispers , "Your welcome!" He put her down watch as she played with her brother's and sister.

Bella came down the stairs her hair and clothes were changed, she saw the tin man handbook in his hand was surpise he was reading it. No one had ever read that book expected her, father and Wyatt. But to see Edward of all people reading it was shocking and surprising too, cause he was part of a group of people who act untouchable, but after last night she wonder if things had changed a little.

Edward continue to read the book, he couldn't put it down then a throat clear looking up it was Bella.

"The book doesn't teach you everything like the shooting, knife thrown, hand to hand combat and kicking you have to learn."

Edward had to ask her something and to apologize too. "Bella, I'm very sorry for what my family, friends and I did to you. Thank you for saving Rose and Alice life from those bad men, even do me and my family and I were worst then them." He took a deep breath , "and could you train me to be a tin man? I wanna do what you do."

Bella took a deep breath too, "alright I'll train you, but I'm not going to go easy on you. We train after school and on the weekends too, no expecting or excuses anything. You have to prove to me you wanna change."

Edward look at her and the children, "I promise I'll try my best and I won't let any of you down."

After two hours Edward left for home.

Edward had arrive at home in time for dinner his mom and dad were already home from work their chef had dinner ready for them. Edward went in to the kitchen thank the older man for dinner. The older man was surpise of the thank you after all the Cullen 's family would either tell him to make better food or make something different.

His family were in the dining room each sitting down around the table. Ate there dinner in silent continue to eat there meal. Edward look around the table after last night no one spoke very much.

After dinner Edward took a shower, change into his night clothes and got into his bed for a long rest.

Bella had put the children to bed for the night, checking on them one more time before bed. "I can't believe the change in Edward, that's one thing I don't see coming." Getting her workout clothes ready for tomorrow, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair and getting into bed closing her eyes, hoping that her and the kids can leave soon.

The enemy was planning there next attack.

"Soon will have the house of Gale out of the way."

"That fucking bitch bodyguard is in our way. She must be dealt with at once."

"She won't be a problem for much longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella got early took her bath, brush her hair and dried it, she had gotten out some tan pants, dark purple shirt, black bra and panties set, grabbing her socks and brown boots.

Christian, William, Peter and Emily were bath dress and ready to go on an adventure today. There was a knock at the door, goes to answer it; was shocked at who it was, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming over here to talk to you about." He trails off in his sentence, he look uncomfortable he was wearing a grey button down shirt, grey t-shirt, tan pants and black boots. "Are you all going somewhere?"

"Yes, we decided to on a hike and picnic." Bella answer him; seeing how uncomfortable he is. "Do you need something?"

Before he could answer her, Emily asked, "care to join us?"

Edward was silent for a few minutes then he look to Bella for an answer.

Bella look up at him, "it's alright with me. As long as children don't mind."

Christian, William, Peter and Emily all look at each other then back at Edward, "it's alright with us."

Bella was walking in front as Christian holds her hand as both of William and Peter were carrying the picnic basket with one hand each. Emily was right next to Edward holding his hand tightly as they walked the trail.

Edward was keeping a good hold on Emily hand, as he was looking everywhere keeping his eyes open. As he looked from side to side, "are, you and your family always in danger?"

Emily was looking up, "unfortunately, yes, will never be safe, ever."

Edward heart break a little, what kinda of monster would harm a child or any kind. He would be on his guard, as Emily held on to his hand.

As they continue walking, "Emily, who trying to hurt. Your family?"

Emily was looking at the ground, then was lifted into a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. She look into Edward green eyes, had her little arms wrapped around Edward neck. "Bad, evil people."

Edward was shocked, whoever was after them was going to do whatever it takes to protect them and Bella from harm. As they were walking a light came out of the sky was shine down on a meadow of some kind.

While they were there some enemies were planning there revenge

in the woods near by.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were enjoying there day, they watched the children playing games. Then more men came out of hiding as they surround Bella, Edward and the children.

Meanwhile back in the hospital...

Rosalie and Alice where in the hospital a policeman asked them some questions about there sexual assault, Alice was the first to be questioned.

"Tell us Alice about your experience" he questioned her.

"We where both walking and some men jumped out pinned us both to the wall, then one of them roughly kissed me, I pushed away. Then he slapped me and punched me in the belly, beat me up and roughly grabbed my breasts, he held me by the chin he thrusted his fingers inside my virgina, it hurt as kept slapping my waist." She said as she was very uncomfortable.

"How about you Rosalie?" He asked

"I was attacked by a man, but he held a knife to my throat while he fucked me in ass, while he fucked me, he cut me in my breast forcing me to give him a blow job, while I was giving him a blow job, Alice saw a woman, that woman saved us."

"How was this woman" he continued to question her.

Rosalie said "I wish I knew".

Meanwhile...

DG and Cain were having sex in bed ,Cain was thrusting very hard as he said "you think our children are alright", he kissed her deeply and thrusted harder. "I'm sure they are alright" she kiss back, then both kissed harder threw the night.

Meanwhile..

Bella and Edward were in field kissing, not knowing that they were in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

A sharpshooter was aimed at Edward as he said "now I got you, you little fuck". He shot that him and shot Bella in the arm instead, Edward saw the sharpshooter up on the hill and threw a spear at him, the spear went into his belly and he fell of the cliff.

Bella and Edward were surrounded by gunfire as they saw 15 men shooting at them, Bella shot one of the men in the eye, blood squirted out as he fell to his death.

Bella took her arm was a injured as she lifted the gun up as she shot two more men, they fell dead rolling down the hill.

Edward watch helpless as he saw Bella was trouble, he punch one guy in the face breaking his nose. Then he shoved the guy away grabbed his gun, shot three men. As he was shooting a man grab Emily trying to took off with her. "Fuck" she yelled as was out of ammo, a man point a to her face,

Bella grabbed a slingblade and chop the man's head off, then took the slingblade and stabbed another man from the groan up, then broke a man's neck.

Edward was corner by two man, he ripped both there throats out as they fell dead rolling dead on the hill.

The last man grabbed one of the children, Bella grabbed a gun a shot him 19 times in the stomach then shot him in the head. The man fell off the cliff and fell threw a spike.

Bella held Edward close and hugged the children as it was over.

The children went back home to Cain & DG were Cain was glad to greet her and both were glad to see their children again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella and children were outside of the palace having fun, but Bella was sad as she kept a close eye on Emily, Christian, William and Peter.

DG and Cain walk over to them, "Children, we have some news for you." DG had a big smile on her face.

Cain look over to Bella with a big smile, "we decide that one person watching you all is too much work for one person. We hired another tin man for you all to help Bella keep an eye on all of you. He comes recommended his skills, speed and gun skills are good, hopefully he will make a good partner for Bella." He look over to his wife, kissed her on the cheek.

DG and Cain were both on separate sides as the doors open up; "here, he is."

The person walked out the double doors to the garden, he was wearing a dark brown duster, light tan pants, black boots, light cream button shirt, dark brown leather vest and a black hat. Then when he lifted up his head, the children gasp, Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Edward?!" Emily yelled loudly, as she run up to him hug his leg, the other children run up to him.

Bella still hadn't more, but got up to her feet walked over to Edward and the children.

"Children, it's time for dinner." They groan loudly as they walked inside leaving Bella and Edward alone.

Bella was closed to his face, "what about your family, your friends and your life back at home?"

Edward wrap an arm around her waist tightly pulling her closed against him. "To tell you the truth. I don't really have a life or a purpose, until you and the children came into my life, turning it upside down. I wanna be here for you; your family and friends cause I love you." He learns forward kiss her passionately on the lips.

Bella and Edward kissed until the sun goes down, "wow." Both say as they walked hand and hand inside the palace.

The End


End file.
